My brother's keeper
by SprucedUp
Summary: Danielle Winchester's life has turned upside down when she and her older brother are given the Mark of Cain. It's better than it sounds! *I plan on doing season by season if anyone wants*
1. Chapter 1

*This is my first time writing a Fanfic. I'm super duper nervous! I will keep writiing chapers as long as people are reading.

* _A little back story on my OC Danielle: She is John's daughter. Her mother died during child birth so she grew up with John and the boys. She is a few years younger than Sam although I've not really mentioned their ages, she is is probably 19/20. It will eventually be a Castiel/OC story, but it won't be the main focus of the story. Dani is strong, so she's not going to sit around and make puppy dog eyes at the angel. I've rambled lony enough. If you have any more questions feel free to ask!*_

The only daughter of John Winchester stood beside her eldest brother. "Dean, this.. this is a bad idea. There has to be another way" she pleaded. His green eyes shifted over to meet her matching eyes. "No" he simply said.

It started like any other day. Wake up, run with Sam, fix breakfast, research, go on a hunt, eat lunch, research, watch TV with Dean, then go to sleep. That had been Danielle Winchester's life for as long as she could remember. It was a good life. Steady, content. Until the day that the Devil in a black suit showed up.

"Ah, Danielle, darling you're looking lovely as ever" Crowley cooed scaring the brunette. "Shit! Crowley don't sneak up on me! And stop staring. Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not polite?" She demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry, she was a little too busy teaching me spells to worry about such trivial things as manners. Where are Moose and Squirrel?" He asked peeking around the corner into the den. "They're in the library" she replied as she walked down the long hall way. "Through that door right there" as he started to step past her, her arm shot out and grabbed his biceps. And if I catch you looking at my ass again I'll cut your throat" she smiled sweetly to the demon. "Promises, promises!" he yelled watching her go back down the hall. "Hello boys" He said as he shut the door to the library.

*Ring* *Ring*

Dani glanced down at her phone and smiled. "Hey Cas. How are you?" She asked. "Hello Danielle. I'm doing... okay. A little tired. I'm on my way to the bunker. I'm about a 2 days drive away." The angel said with a strained voice. "Cas, you're not sounding so hot. Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Worry laced in her words. "I'm not sounding so hot? I don't.. I don't understand. My temperature should be the perfect 98.6. How am I sounding not hot?" He questioned. She replied with a giggle. After 4 years of knowing the angel it still slipped her mind that he sometimes didn't understand slang. "I meant you don't sound well Castiel. Are you really going to be okay to drive? Maybe you should pull over to the next motel and spend a day or two just resting" She said in a mothering tone. She couldn't see, but the angel smiled. "I'll do that. Goodbye Danielle."

"Okay!" Dean clapped as he walked into the room. "I gotta run an errand. Dani you're with me. Sam you stay here and keep researching to see if you can find anything to kill Abbadon." He instructed as he pulled on his wore out boots. "Oh, okay?" Sam said a little puzzled. Dani grabbed her coat and blew Sam a kiss as she walked out of the bunker following her big brother.

"Danielle, we must really stop meeting like this!" Crowley said from the backseat. "Jesus!" She screamed. "Not even close" Crowley muttered. "Dean, what is he doing here? I thought you said we were running errands. Surely we don't need the King of Hell to hold our hands?" She questioned. "I'll hold your hand anytime, love" Crowley added. "Can it" Dean said looking in the rear view mirror. "We are. We just need some help. I couldn't tell Sammy. We're looking for the first blade. It's the only thing that can kill that bitch. Knights of Hell take a lot more juice to gank" Dean said looking at the road more than he normally does. "Oh. Okay. You needed me though? Dean, I'm not sure what I can do to help that Sammy can't" She said raising her eyebrows. "No clue. Crowley said you needed to come. That was the only way he would tell me where to go" Dean answered honestly. "And what? You just agreed!? You willingly brought me along for the simple fact of being something for Crowley to stare at while you get some stupid knife!?" She yelled with a red face. "Well as much as I do enjoy the view, you're actually needed" Crowley said with pride. "Oh" Danielle didn't often jump to conclusions and felt horrible that she had misjudged the situation. "Much like Moose you can fight, You're reflexes are that of Squirrels, and unlike Moose you can bloody well keep your head level." The King of Hell leaded over the seat throwing his arms around the siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

"A farm. You brought us to a farm Crowley?" Danielle asked getting out of the Impala. "You sure this is right?" Dean asked. "It's what the spell said" Crowley shrugged. "So, we just walk up to Winnie the Pooh over there and ask him about him?" Dani asked getting annoyed. "A beekeeper? Really Crowley?" Dean quipped. "We.. we need to leave. Now!" Crowley said backing away slowly. "That's not a beekeeper. It's the bloody Father of Murder!" He gasped out. "Who?" The siblings said in unison. "Cain" Crowley whispered. "The spell was to bring us to the blade not..." The trembling demon trailed off. "Cain as in 'Cain and Able?'" Dani asked quietly. "Yes. Now let's go!" The King hissed. The trio was just turning around as they heard "Crowley" in a deep voice. They turned to a tall man with lightly peppered hair. "Come in" He said evenly as he turned on his heels, never looking back. The three quickly looked at each other and followed.

"You're kidding me right? You didn't know it would bring us here? So what, we just snoop around until we find a knife then somehow weasel our way out of here?" Dani whisper yelled. "Yeah Crowley, so why haven't you zapped out of here?" Dean asked as he paced the room. "I'm hurt Squirrel. I would never leave a friend and my best girl behind!" He faked hurt. "So you're stuck?" Dean deadpanned. "Basically. Cain is.. he's doing something to my powers." Crowley said ducking his head. "What a time to go limp Crowley!" Dani hissed.

"You like honey?" Cain asked walking into the room with a tray carrying 4 tiny tea cups. He handed the first to the demon, who took it with shaking hands. The siblings both quirked an eyebrow toward him. Next he handed Dean a cup who gladly took it and sat down on the edge of the seat. Cain smiled as he handed the cup to Dani. "Thank you" she replied looking into the man's steel blue eyes. The corners of his mouth turned up as he sat down in a chair across from the visitors. "So. Tell me why the King of Hell and two Winchester's are at my home." He asked seriously. "You know who we are?" Dean asked in shock. "I'm retired. Not dead. Of course I know who you three are. Now, I'll ask again. Why. Are. You. Here?" He demanded sitting his cup down. "Well... see..." Crowley started. He stopped mid sentence and tried to speak again. Silence. He tried to scream. A small rasp came out of his mouth. "Oh you gotta teach me that!" Dean yelled. "Shutting him up? I do believe you know your way to a girls heart" Dani said giggling. His mouth turned up once again. "Danielle, why don't you tell me why you're here" He said. "We're looking for the first blade. A way to kill Abbadon. Crowley used a spell to find the first blade. It lead us here. We honestly were just looking for the knife. We didn't mean to intrude on your privacy" she replied honestly. "What she said. So if you just toss the blade over. We'll be out of your hair and you can go back to your bees" Dean spoke up. "I see Crowley is slimy as ever. He didn't tell you everything. You must have the Mark in order to weild the blade. The spell must have tracked the Mark." He said mumbling the last part to himself. Suddenly the sound of tires on the gravel road pulled everyone's attention. Dean raced to the window. "You expecting company?" He asked Cain and received a shake of the head. "Abbadon's goons" Crowley finally spoke. "Too bad. I like you better quiet. Alright. We need a plan. Dean you got your knife?" Dani asked her brother. "Yeah. Angel blade?" He questioned her back. She nodded as he pulled it out. Dean and Dani worked to block the doors and Crowley helped by locking the windows. Dani looked towards the kitchen to find Cain... shucking corn? Really. We were surrounded by probably 50 demons and he's fixing supper? What is his plan of attack, feed them too much? The back door opened letting 5 demons in. The siblings ran into the kitchen ready to attack. The 7 circled each other before a short stocky man pounced.


	3. Chapter 3

Dani lunged towards the man and stabbing him instantly through the heart with the Angel Blade Castiel had made her promise to always keep on her. Meanwhile a blonde woman jumped on Dean's back as a tall man kicked him in the stomach. You knew Dean could take care of those two so you focused on the other two. One dark skinned man and the other a handsome balding man. "Bring it" Dani whispered to the two men.

By the time the 4 demons had been taken care of, Dean was out of breath staring at Cain and Dani was picking the sharks of glass out of her wavy brown hair. The dark skinned bastard had thrown her through the French doors leading to the living room. The ones that Cain had locked with his powers trapping the two Winchester's in with the demons. "What the hell was that? Did we pass your little test? I gotta tell you man, if you were testing to see if I was 'worthy' of the Mark then it would have been smarter to trap me alone with the 7 of them. Dani can hold her own!" Dean growled. Dani didn't hear the reply as she walked into the living room to find Crowley cleaning the blood off of his own Angel Blade. "Darling. Here let daddy help" He tisked as he walked behind her to help pluck glass from her. "Crowley, I'm wore out and it's creepy when you call yourself daddy." Dani said with a deflated voice. She stood quietly as the man in black got the last of the glass from her shirt. "There. Pretty as a picture!" Crowley smiled brightly at her. Before she could reply Dean yelled for Crowley to join the two men in the kitchen. Alone. She rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the couch and pulled her jacket closer. The sounds of other demons beating on the door left her feeling unsettled.

"And what are we going to tell the Angel?" Crowley demanded looking between the two men. "Angel?" Cain questioned. "Angel. Fluffy wings. Harp. Smite. Who currently has a thing for the pretty Winchester. What will he do when he finds out?" "Crowley. We can't worry about that now! He'll understand. He's a soldier. He knows we have to do things we don't like during war." Dean said not believing his own words. "I'll go talk to her." He added before storming into the living room.

He rounded the corner and saw his beautiful little sister sitting on the edge of the couch, eyes darting from window to window. "We're safe ya know. Cain has this place locked down tighter than Fort Knox" She jumped at her brothers words. "Sorry. I'm just a little nervous. The idea of being surrounded doesn't exactly tickle my fancy" She shrugged. "Listen kiddo, I need to talk to you about something. You gotta trust me on this." He said sitting down beside her.

"Absolutely not Dean! I can't believe you would actually ask me that! You of all people should know why I wouldn't agree to that!" She shouted as she paced the cozy living room. "You.. you know how that story in the Bible ended Dean? Spoiler alert! Not good!" She paced even harder. "A freaking mark. Why do I have to take the Mark? The plan was you get it, get the blade, we kill the last Knight of Hell and we go back to getting rid of annoying ghosts!" She stepped closer to her brother until they were almost nose to nose. "That's still the plan. That hasn't changed. Cain said he wouldn't give me the Mark unless you got it as well. Don't worry, you won't be able to use the Blade. That's only my Mark" he said in a calming voice, trying to get her to listen to reason. "Then what the hell do I need one for? What does it even do!?" She questioned. Dean shrugged. "He didn't say" "So you thought you would sign me up for a freaking tattoo and not find out what it is?" She poked her brother in the chest with each word. Cain appeared in the door "Let me speak to her" he said in a quiet voice. Dean nodded and walked off to the kitchen. Dani plopped back down on the couch. A feeling of dread creeping up her chest. "No need to be afraid" Cain said as he sat across from her.

 _This is not a Dean bashing chapter. I think that Dean would agree to one of his siblings having the Mark if that meant stopping such a threat to the world. We all adore Dean!*_


	4. Chapter 4

"Why me? I get Dean. He's gotta have the Mark to use the blade. Why do I have to have one? Especially if it doesn't control the Blade" she questioned the long haired man. "Because. I see you" the man answered simply. "I would hope" she breathed an airy laugh. "I mean I see what's inside of you. I can see your very soul. I imagine your angel friend can as well and that's why he's attracted to you. He adore the bright part of your soul and spirt. I can see the darker spots" He said leaning towards the girl. "I see" She said simply. She didn't need to question what he was talking about. She knew her soul was tainted. She had killed countless people. They were all possessed, yet there was still a person inside of that vessel. She was beyond saving. That had been a motto that had played in her head repeatedly for years. It was probably around the time John had died. She had a different relationship with the rugged man than her brothers did. He was harder on her simply because she was a girl. She grew up to appreciate it, unlike her brothers.

"It's not true you know." Cain said pulling her from her thoughts. "Hmm?" She replied. "That you're beyond saving. Too far gone. It's not true. You'll see in time. I see a lot of my late wife in you. Smart as a whip, strong, can take down anything that stands in your way. She was like that too. The Men of Letters took her from me too soon. She begged me to retire. Just let go of being a Knight. I didn't want to. I kept going and going. Until it was too late. Keep an eye on your brother. Stick by his side. You won't have the same fate as my wife. Your Mark will keep you alive. You won't be able to die." He said looking into her deep green eyes. She was taken back. "Dani. You ready?" Dean asked making his way back into the living room with Crowley in tow. "Dean, this... this is a bad idea. There has to be another way" she pleaded. "No"He said turning back to Cain. "I'm ready"

The two men locked arms with firm hands. Dean gritted his teeth as he felt the Mark enter his veins. It was Dani's turn. Cain took her small arm in his large hand. "This.. this will hurt. Like a pain you've never felt." he said with a pained expression. She nodded as her heart started to race. The pain didn't just happen gradually. It hit at once. Like lava was being pour into her arm. She screamed until her voice finally failed her. Tears streamed down her face and she clutched onto Cain's shirt. Dean's only lasted a minute. It felt like hers had been going on for hours. Finally Cain released her left arm. The pain faded slightly. She gasped for breath right before she fainted. All three men raced to her side before she hit the floor. Cain's strong arms caught her just in time. He easily lifted her bridal style. "Alright. You gotta go. Go get the blade. Let her sleep this off" He said looking down to the woman in his arms. She couldn't be older than 19 or 20. How had she been delt a life like this? "What about the demons outside?" Dean asked. "I'll take care of them" Before anyone could reply the 4 of them were standing in a field next to the Impala. Cain carried Dani and gently laid her in the back seat. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eye before shutting the door. As Dean put it in reverse all that could be seen from the farmhouse was a bright blue light going off every few seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Danielle woke up the next morning to a shooting pain in the arm. She hissed as she rolled out of bed to take a shower.

She stood in the bathroom looking at herself naked in the mirror. Her face didn't look different. She still had the same green eyes and freckles she had always had. Her breast didn't look any different. They were still a C cup. Her stomach didn't look any different. She still had the same curves she had had since high school. Her arms however, looked very different. An angry red mark stood out from her sun kissed skin. The Mark of Cain. Just when she thought she was beyond heavens reach, she took another step by having a mark of hell on her soft skin.

"Morning Sam" Dani says walking into the kitchen. She stops at the kitchen table to kiss her brother on the cheek. "Morning Dani. You sleep okay?" He said with a cheeky smile. "You sure were out like a light last night. You were like the walking dead coming into the bunker last night. Dean had to carry you!" He laughed. His innocent words struck a nerve. She flinched as she was reaching for the orange juice in the back of the fridge. "Uh, yeah. I guess all of those late nights just caught up to me" Dani replied with a nervous laugh. "So where is Dean?" She asked changing the subject. "Yeah.. listen I wanted to be the one to tell you. Last night Cas was in an accident. No! Don't freak out! He's fine. He was being released by the time Dean got there." Sam rushed to tell his sister seeing the panic in her face. "They should be here within the hour" He added. She gave her brother a small smile and reached across the table to grab Sam's hand. "Thank you for telling me. I asked Cas to stay in a motel for a few days because he was feeling weak." Dani said quietly. They ate in silence then Sam returned to the library for research. A little while later Dani heard the distinct sound of the Impala rumbling closer. She rushed out of the living room to the front of the bunker opening the front door. Cas was slowly getting out of the car as Dean jogged around to help his best friend. Dani felt relief flood her seeing that the angel was okay. "Cas! I'm so glad you're okay! I didn't realize you were I'm such bad shape. I would have came and gotten you myself if I had known!" Dani spoke quickly as Dean half carried Cas into one of the bedrooms. "Alright bud. If you need anything just holler" Dean said as he nodded to Cas. Silence filled the small room. "Danielle" Cas said breaking the silence. "You and Dean seem... different." He said with worry written on his handsome face. "I don't know how. Dean still loves pie and I still put up with all these boys around here" Dani said with a small grin that showed off her dimples. Cas tried to sit up and his arms gave up. He fell back down on the bed with a thud. Dani rushed by his side sitting him up so she could stack pillows behind his back.

He got comfortable and patted the bed wanting her to sit. "Danielle, you know you can speak to me about anything" He said in his usual deep voice. "I.. I know Cas. Really we're fine" She replied getting up from the bed. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Her legs buckled from the sudden rush of pain and she fell into the floor. "Sam! Dean! Get in here NOW!" Cas yelled slowly getting out of bed. The brothers came running in. "What happened?" They both questioned. "I'm not sure. We were just talking. I grabbed her arm and she fainted" Castiel said touching her forehead. With a gasp she opened her eyes to see the 3 men hovering over her. "Castiel you shouldn't gave done that. Save your grace for things that matter" She said without looking at him. She gave Dean a pointed look and then looked towards the door. Luckily he picked up on her hint and announced that he would help her to bed so she could rest.

"I told you I'm fine. Cas just grabbed my arm and it hurt. I fainted because of the pain." She reassured her brother. "Speaking of. Why doesn't your hurt? Now or when it was actually happening. I felt like I was on fire!" She whispered to Dean. "Ohh, trust me, I felt the same. Still am. I guess I'm just tougher" He joked. She rolled her eyes at his poor attempt to cheer her up. "Dean I'm serious. Castiel knows. He asked me what was different about you and I. He's a freaking angel. I'm sure he can sense things like this!" Danielle hissed at her brother.

Neither of them noticed the shadow standing outside of the bedroom door, listening to every word.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam backed away slowly from the door. He didn't know what he had just overheard, but he knew it wasn't good. He made his way back to Castiel's room and quickly shut the door. The angel was laying back on the bed watching TV. "Cas I think something is going on with Dani and Dean. Especially Dean!" Sam said in an urgent whisper.

A week later*

Dean sat over the body of the last Knight of Hell. His veins burned bright orange. His eyes going darker with each stab of the First Blade. Sam busted through the door and glanced around the room. Crowley slumped down in a chair, watching it all go down over his shoulder, Danielle sitting in a corner with her knees pulled to her chest and covering her ears, and Dean.. Dean was long gone. The man that sat before Sam was not his brother. Not the brother that would make dinner for his younger siblings, the brother that would stop at a gas station and buy a key ring for whoever's birthday it was, and the brother that would always know when to stop.

This man was cold, he was a killer.

Sam snapped out of it as Dean's grunts became louder. He grabbed his brothers arms and pulled him back. "Dean! Stop! That's enough. She's dead!" Sam yelled as he held his struggling brother.

Sam carried Dani back to the car, followed by Dean and Crowley. As Dean pulled out Sam leaned over the seat and threw his coat over his sister. She had her head and Crowley's lap and was in the fetal position. Sam knew something was seriously wrong. Dani wouldn't willingly touch Crowley, and she sure wouldn't show weakness in front of him. "Dean, what happened back there? Dani is a mess!" Sam whispered through gritted teeth. "She's fine. Just been a long day" Dean replied with a shrug.

Back at the bunker Sam once again carried Dani in. This time however, he took her straight to Castiel. If anyone could ever get the girl to talk, it was the angel. They shared a bond that not even Sam understood. He whispered to Cas what had happened and Castiel opened his arms to take the young girl from her brothers arms. He laid her head on his chest and rubbed her back. He didn't offer comforting words. He didn't shush her. He was just there. Words wouldn't help at this point. After awhile he switched from rubbing her back, to rubbing her hair. 30 minutes later, the shallow breaths told him that she had fell asleep. He looked down at the Winchester and studied her. Her eyelashes were thick and laid against her cheeks, her brown hair was scattered across his chest and pillow, he noticed she had Dean's nose and Sam's smile. She seemed so small as she slept. Something broke in her that day. Cas guessed it was watching her brother go too far. That would be traumatic for anyone, especially in this family. John Winchester had always kept his kids in line. He had sat a certain guide of rules and the trip was expected to follow them even as adults. Dean hadn't just stepped out of that box today. He had went into a completely different box. The angel slowly slipped out of the girls grasp, needing to go find the oldest brother and talk with him.

"Hello Dean" Cas' deep voice sounded louder in the small bedroom. "Listen Cas, if you're here to give me a speech just save it. Sam already covered that" Dean said with an eye roll. "Actually I wanted to talk about Danielle. She's not doing so well. What happened to her Dean?" He questioned with a cock of his head. "I don't want to get into what happened. I killed the bitch that I sat out to kill, saved the world, got the first blade back, and now I plan to help you with Heaven. Not too much to explain." Dean shrugging. Everyone knew that when Dean didn't want to talk, nothing would change his mind. "I didn't ask about you Dean. You clearly stated that Sam covered that. I'm asking about Danielle!" Cas screamed startling Dean and himself. "Not my place" was the green eyed man's response. Cas didn't understand what that meant. He was about to ask when Dean said "Just ask her. Ask her what she saw today and what it means for her." He laid back on his bed to dismiss the conversation.

Dani woke feeling worse than when she went to sleep. She looked around the room and realized quickly that she wasn't in her own bed. She lifted her head and met the angels eyes. "Morning" she said in a sleepy voice. "Good morning Danielle" he replied. "Thank for letting me sleep in here" she said with a blush. "It's quiet alright. I was actually wanting to speak to you about something anyways. What happened yesterday Danielle?" He asked as she sat up quickly. She didn't answer as she ran out of his room. He followed after her wondering what had made her leave in such a hurry. She turned the corner and headed into the bathroom. By the time Cas had opened the bathroom door, Dani was still hugging the toilet bowl. Pictures flashed through her mind. Blood, dark eyes, Cain, Dean covered in blood, The Mark, blood, her own arm, and more blood. She emptied her stomach once more and flushed. She met Cas' worried gaze in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She knew that he had figured out something was going on. It wasn't her place to tell him though. She just grabbed the man and hugged him like she would never see him again. At that moment she didn't think she would.

The battle with Metatron raged on. Dani was tired. She had fought for a week straight beside her brothers and Castiel. It all came down to this. They had finally caught up to him. He was in an abandoned factory in the middle of a homeless community. Sam grabbed the bag out of the trunk as he went over the plan. Dean met Dani's eyes as he nodded his head for her to go on. He quickly decked Sam and left him laying beside the rear wheel of Baby. Dani hated this plan. Sam was important. She understood how serious this was, but it if was their last day she would rather go out as a family than brother and sister, while the other brother took a forced nap.

Metatron stabbed Dean with the angel blade just as Sam stormed in and Dani ran towards the angel. He slid the angel blade through the girls arm before she could reach him. Then he was gone. Sam pulled Dean from his sitting position and begged for him to hold on. Dean clapped his hand over his younger brothers cheek and said "jerk". He weakly met his sisters eyes and jerked his head for her to come over. He whispered in her ear so Sam couldn't hear. "Get out of here Dani. It's about to get bad. You know what's going to happen to me. Run before it happens to you. I won't be the same. Go to Cain. I love yo..." He didn't finish the sentence. Sam scremed for his older brother as Dani fell to her knees screaming.

The siblings had brought Dean back to the bunker and laid him on his bed. Sam needed sleep before they could give him a proper hunters funeral. Dani sat by her brothers bed in an old wooden chair. "Hello darling" snapped her out of her thoughts. She nodded her head at Crowley. "He told me what he was going to say to you at the end. How you needed to go." Crowley said in a voice that was too gentle for her liking. "I can't leave him!" She screamed back. "Love, you know what's about to happen. He's going to become like me. He didn't want you to see that. Go to where he told you to go." He said cryptically so no one could hear the planned location. She got up without another word, kissed her brother, a went to her room to grab her bag.

Sam woke up feeling better than he had in months. Glancing at the clock he saw that his sister had let him sleep for 3 hours. He made his way to Dean's room, finally ready to face the truth. He gasped as he glanced at the empty bed. A single piece of paper lay on the pillow that read "Don't look for me -D"

Sam ran to his sisters room to wake her. He flung the door open yelling her name. Her room was as empty as the one he had just left. Except this one didn't contain a note. Nothing explaining where she had went. Sam tried both of their phones, and both went to voicemail. He called the only other person he could think of that could help. "Cas, I need you at the bunker. Something is seriously wrong!" He yelled into the receiver.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas drove as fast as he could to the bunker. He hated driving. It was nowhere near as fast as his wings, and it was constricting. It felt like a cage.

He parked in the garage, and looked around. Dean's car was missing as was John's old truck that had sat in the back corner for years. He hurried into the bunker, knowing something was off.

Sam paced the library waiting for the angel. As soon as Castiel rounded the corner Sam let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Cas! They're gone. Can you help me find them? I woke up and Dean left this note" he said quickly as he handed the note over. Cas read it and handed it back as he asked "And what did Danielle's note say?" He furrowed his brow as Sam told him she hadn't left one.

The small farm house came into view at 9 am. She knew the man inside was awake. Her theory was confirmed as she rounded the curve of the driveway and saw the man standing in the middle of the yard with his signature bee suit on. He turned as he heard the sound of the old truck. He squinted and started towards the stranger. He had made it within a few feet when the visitor jumped out of the truck. "Hey." She said in a quiet voice. Cain smile at the young girl. "Glad to see you made it safe. Come on in and I'll make tea" She followed behind him up the stairs and into the living room. He poured two cups of tea and handed her one before making himself comfortable in his old chair. "Cain, I hate to push my luck here, but you said you were glad I made it safe, how did you know I was coming?" She asked as she blew on the steaming cup. "The day I gave you that Mark Dean and I talked in the kitchen. We agreed that if he died, you were to come here. You're safe here Danielle. It's important that you stay safe" he said with a pointed look. She knew exactly what that meant. No more hunting. No more danger at every turn. She sat in silence trying to digest the news. "Bee keeping is very therapeutic. You should follow me out and I'll show you what to do!" Cain said trying to cheer the young girl up. She agreed and off they went to find her a suit.

Dean sat at a dingy bar drinking cheap whiskey and flirting with a blond that had caught his eye. "Hello Dean" rang out from behind him. He downed his shot before he turned around to face his friend. "Hey Cas. How'd you find me?" He questioned. "Crowley" Cas answered as Dean echoed him. "Knew that son of a bitch would rat me out. Why are you here?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Sam is worried about you. Is Danielle here?" Cas asked as he craned his neck searching the dirty bar for her radiant smile. "She's safe" Dean replied without giving his friend any more information.

Dean was able to slip away from Castiel in the middle of the night quiet easily. It wasn't hard since the angel was wore out constantly. His fading grace had meant a quick get away for Dean. He knew his sister was safe, Sammy was at the bunker safe, and that Cas would be just fine without him. He slid into Baby and headed towards the next small town that peaked his interest. That town was 5 hours away with an even shadier bar and a sign that said the best burgers in the world were at Shirley's 2 miles down the road. This bar didn't contain any angels, but as soon as Dean sat down he noticed the King of Hell waving at him from across the bar. "Damn it Crowley. What are you, the ugly girl at prom trying to get a dance? Stop waving!" He hissed as he say down beside the demon. "Oh please Squirrel, we all know I'd be the prom queen. Fancy seeing you here. I need a small favor." Crowley grinned at his new BFF.


	8. Chapter 8

"You want me to kill this guy's wife?" Dean asked glancing at Crowley. "Yes. He sold his soul, 10 years, yada yada." Crowley answered plucking the tiny umbrella out of his bright pink cocktail. "Done" Dean said slamming back another shot.

Black eyes. That's all Dani seems to dream of lately. Black eyes looking at her with such hate. She woke up with a gasp. She glanced at the clock on her phone which read 3:30 am. She knew Cas was asleep. She also knew Sam was asleep, so he couldn't get her location from the quick phone call. She chanced it, needing to hear the angels voice.

"Hello?" His deep voice was covered in sleep as he answered the phone. "Cas?" She asked quietly. "Danielle! Where are you? I spoke to Dean. He said you were safe. Tell me where you are and I can come and get you." His voice had lost all traces of sleep as soon as he heard her voice. "Not yet Castiel. I need to stay where I am for the time being. As soon as Dean is back at home I need you to text me and I will come. I just... I really missed your voice" she said. He could hear the blush in her voice. He remembered back when Sam had let it slip that the girl had harboured feelings for him. He didn't yet understand his feelings for her. He knew he felt something, he just didn't know how to describe it. He knew she was young, she deserved to be able to marry, have children, get away from this life. He couldn't give her any of those things. "Cas? Are you still there?" She asked pulling him from his thoughts. "I'm here. I just.. I didn't know how to respond. I will send you a text when we locate Dean." He said with a sigh. He was met with a dial tone. She had hung up on him. Did he say the wrong thing? Time to wake up Sam and ask him.

Dean sat back down in the smoky bar and turned to the King of Hell. "it's done. He's dead" He said flagging down the bartender. "Great. ...wait... He?" Crowley questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Yup. He was a sack of shit. So he had to go." Dean said taking his first shot of the night. "Squirrel there are rules! He got 10 years when he sold his soul. I gave him my word. You might not, but I believe in sticking to the damn rules!" By then Crowley was shouting. Dean just shrugged as he signaled for another round.

Dani woke the next morning feeling stupid. She had told Cas in her own way that she missed him, and he had basically ignored her. She got the hint that the angel didn't feel the same way that she did. She slowly rolled out of bed and checked the clock. 6:30. Ugh she was still on 'Dean time' she wished just once she could sleep in. Years of her brother waking her up at 6:30 on the dot had never left her. Now it was a habit. She made her way to the bathroom to get a shower and to brush her teeth. The entire time her mind on the conversation from the night before. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she had forgotten to bring clothes to the bathroom with her.

She peaked out from behind the bathroom door. Checking left and right to make sure Cain was nowhere to be seen. She quickly dashed towards her room. She was getting ready to walk through the threshold when she ran into a chest. She gasped as she fought to hold onto her towel. "Dani... Oh um.. I was just wondering if you would like to eat breakfast with me?" He coughed as he rubbed his neck. The Knight of Hell was embarrassed as much as he tried to cover it up. Dani wasn't as lucky, her face was bright red. "Yeah.. I'd love to" she said looking up into his steel blue eyes. He slowly raked his eyes up and down her form. A low growl of approval escaped his lips. Dani remembered that she would never "cheat" on Cas. Even if they weren't dating, she still wanted to only be with him. However he made it clear last night how he felt. Dani took a slow step towards Cain and her face fell into a small smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

* **This is a dirty birdie chapter. It's my first time writing smut so take it easy on me! There is a warning before anythung goes down, and another once it's clean again.**

"Danielle, if you want this then tell me. If you at any point want me to stop, say the word and we stop" Cain whispered in her ear. She stood on her tippy toes to grab him around the neck and pull him into a fierce kiss. His tongue automatically came out to trace her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to allow him access. He groaned as he finally tasted her. She tasted just how he imagined heaven would. He gently picked her up without breaking the kiss. He laid her on her back and covered her small frame with his much larger one. "I'm not a good man. This won't be gentle. You still sure?" He pulled back to look into her eyes. She bit her lip as she nodded. "Say it! Say you want me!" He said in a stern voice. "Mmm. Yes! I want you Cain!" She moaned. Before she could finish her sentence he was attacking her neck. He nipped, bit, and sucked her neck as she wound her hands through his thick peppered hair. He pulled back, his cold blue eyes thick with lust. He sat back on his heels as he took one last long look at the younger woman laying under him. He suddenly jerked the towel out from under her.

 **SMUT STARTS**. Skip if you want to. I'll let you know when it gets clean again!*

"Spread your legs pretty girl" he rasped. She complied instantly. He kissed his way from her navel down to her already wet core. He licked like he was a man starving. "Mmm so wet pretty girl!" He said between sucks. Dani grabbed a handful of the sheets as she moaned. She never was one to get off on praises, but something about having a demon between your legs really puts things into perspective. He slid two fingers into her harshly as he nibbled on her clit. "Oh my God!" She screamed as she arched her back off of the bed. "Say my name pretty girl. I want you hear you scream who is making you feel this good!" He demanded. He pumped his two thick fingers in and out of her at a brutal pace. She was slowly losing control. When he started scissoring his fingers inside of her, she lost the battle. "Cain!! Fuck!! Yes!!" She screamed as she closed her eyes. He continued to lick her until her high wore off. He sat back up his heels as he wiped the wetness from his mouth onto the back of his hand. "On your knees pretty girl." He said bluntly. Danielle scrambled onto her knees pushing her ass up into the air. She gave it a small wiggle as she got into her position. His strong hand came down with a slap onto her left cheek. She let out a gasp followed quickly by a moan. "Oh.. so you like you get spanked huh?" Cain asked in a husky voice. His pants were becoming increasingly tighter by the second. Dani moaned to his question. Another hard slap hit her right cheek. "Answer me!" Followed by a slap to her already slightly pink cheek. "Yes!" She choked out. "M..more!" She moaned. A sly smirk fell onto Cain's face as he pulled his hand back. 5 more smacks and both cheeks were bright red. She would definitely feel that in the morning. Danielle tried to get her breathing back under control as Cain unzipped his pants. She became embarrassingly wetter with each spanking that he gave her. It was like he was reading her body. Not too much that is was just pain, yet not too light that it was only pleasure. She needed both in that moment. Something to numb her.

He slid into her with a grunt. He bottomed out and they both hissed. She was so tight around his impressive length. He grabbed her hips as he started to pump. With each thrust Dani grabbed a fist full of sheets to gain leverage to meet him half way. She screamed when his hand snaked around her stomach to lightly pinch her already throbbing clit. He grabbed her hair and turned her face towards him as he pulled her in for a kiss. His thrusts seemed to be getting harder as time went on. He pulled her back slightly and clamped his teeth down on her shoulder. The sudden pain caused her to scream out yet again. This time, it was a scream followed by another orgasm. He pulled his arm back from the swollen clit to grab ahold of her waist again. "Come on pretty girl. You got one more in you!" He hissed as he spead up. The nickname which he had only started calling her sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core each time it left his sinful lips. Again it was like he could read every single thing about her. "Cum pretty girl!" And she did.

 **END** of all the dirty stuff*

"Cas! Come quick! I think I've figured out a way to help Dean!" Sam screamed into the hall of the bunker. Castiel rounded the corner, walking as quickly as possible. "Right here. June 13th, 1948 Test subject 1" Sam read all the steps out loud. Cas nodded in agreement until he saw it had never been tested. "Sam, we don't know that this is safe. We could very well kill Dean with this." Cas said in a somber tone. "Yeah, well I'd rather have him dead than with black eyes. We have to do this! If it doesn't work then we both know what needs to happen. I'll call Crowley and see if we can find his location" Sam said as he picked up his phone.

Dean sat at a piano hitting all the keys, when the door to the bar opened and his little brother walked through. Great. "Joe, why don't you give us a minute?" Dean asked the bartender. He nodded and headed towards the front door. Sam offered a man a smile as he held the door open. He discreetly flicked the lock as he pulled the door closed. "Sammy, I thought I had told you not to look for me. Unless you're here for a cheeseburger from Shirley's, then I suggest you go back to the bunker. Go on hunting. I'm sure you and Cas can handle a couple of cases a month" Dean said with a voice that relayed that he was annoyed. "Where is Dani?" Sam spoke for the first time. "Safe. Far away from here. She doesn't need to be near any of this. Never should have been. I guess we have our old man to thank. Good old John Winchester!" Dean snorted as he took his shot glass off of the top of the piano. "Dean, I need to know where Dani is. She needs to be at the bunker where it's safe." Sam said in a calm voice. Dean full on laughed. "The bunker? Safe? Isn't that why you're here Sammy? To bring me back to the bunker? Trying to saaaaave me?" He added with a dramatic eyeroll. "Guess what sport? I don't want your damn help! Never needed it either. So why don't you head on back to Nebraska, find you and Cas a case, and leave me the hell alone. Same goes for Dani too. Stop looking for her!" He growled as he downed his drink. He walked around the bar to grab another drink. He was browsing his options when he heard a click. He looked down to see the demon handcuffs being clicked onto his other wrist. Damn it.

Dani had been living with Cain for 2 months and life was actually normal. She sat at a table to eat breakfast. It wasn't grabbing a doughnut from a gas station and eating it while on the road. She went grocery shopping! It was amazing. How people complained about it, she will never understand. You pick what you're going to eat for the next week. Week! Which meant you were going to be in the same spot for the entire week.

"Hey pretty girl" Cain's deep voice pulled her from her thoughts as she fixed lunch. "Go on and set the table and I'll finish making this" He shooed her out of the kitchen and into the dining room. She thought back to the first time he had called her pretty girl. It was the night that they had sex. Since then, the nickname stuck. The pair hadn't had sex since. Dani figured it was just as much his escape for a little while as it was for her. She sat down in front of the man as they both dug into lunch and made small talk.

She had just rinsed the last dish when her phone beeped. "Check that, will you? My hands are still wet" She called into the living room. She finished drying the dish and was putting it into the cabinet when he read her the text. "It's from the angel. Said he found Dean so you should start heading back to the bunker. Pretty girl this isn't a good idea" Cain stated flatly.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm not staying. Just headed to make sure Dean is okay, then I'm headed back here. I'll probably just stay one night." She smiled at the taller man as he walked over towards her holding her phone out for her to grab. She kissed his cheek and bounced up the stairs to grab a bag.

Dani usually loved being on the road. It's where she grew up. She adored signing to the top of her lungs with Dean while Sam rolled his eyes and laughed at his siblings. This trip was different. Dani drummed her fingers on the steering wheel the entire trip. She was a ball of nerves and couldn't stay still. She hadn't even turned the radio on. She pulled into the bunkers garage and was sure she was going to be sick.

Dean sat tied up to a chair as Sam waited for him to wake up. A small voice pulled him from the dungeon "Sam? Dean? Cas?" Dani yelled as she went further into the bunker. Sam jogged to meet her. "Shhhh. I'm here. Dean is out like a light. Just waiting on Cas to come back from getting blood. Jesus Dani I've been worried sick about you! Where have you been? How did you know to come?" Sam rushed out question after question. "Take a breath Sammy. I'm fine. I've been in a safe house of sorts. Dean made a plan for me to be protected if he turned into a demon. He did so I followed the plan" She never met his eyes as she glaced at her worn out boots. The sound of chains rattling made the pair lock eyes. "Sounds like he's up."

Dean woke to find himself tied to a chair in the middle of a devil's trap. He chuckled as he pulled on the ropes. Looks like little Sammy actually had it in him. Dani paused at the door and grabbed Sam's hand. "Wait... What all do you know? Tell me everything Sam" She said in the most serious voice he had ever heard. "I know he got the Mark of Cain, which you already knew when I learnt that. He died and turned demon, again you knew. He has been doing Crowley's grunt work by killing. And he's been living out of bars. Not much else honestly. Why? Do you know something?" He narrowed his eyes at his sister. She shook her head. "No. I didn't even know about the Crowley stuff. I've been out of the loop Sammy. I just... I don't know if I should go in there. At least not yet. Let me catch my breath and I'll be in there." Sam nodded and strolled through the door to face their big brother.

Dani leaned against the wall just outside of the dungeon. She couldn't look at Dean. Partly because he was a demon, but mostly because at that moment she held it against him that he had signed her up for the same fate.

As she leaned against the wall she heard her brothers talking. "Sammy, you know I hate needles" she snorted. Same old Dean. "Yeah well, I hate demons" Sam replied. She heard a hiss then a grunt. Then silence. She stilled trying to hear the slightest noise. Surely something hadn't went wrong. Sam's phone ringing made her jump. He opened the door and answered. "Cas? Hang on just a second." Sam put his hand over the phone and looked at his sister. "Gotta take this. Keep an eye on him!" He said as she jogged into the library. Dani took a deep breath and swung the door open.

"Well well well.. look what we have here. My baby sister! Like looking into the future?" Dean asked with a smirk as his eyes turned black. Dani shivered as she looked into the black orbs. It was her future. If she died, she would come back as a demon as well. How two men had decided this for her, she will never understand. "D, you gotta fight this. You gotta let Sammy work on getting you back to normal." Dani said in a soothing voice as she took a step closer to her brother. Hu lunged at her as he screamed "I don't want help!" He laughed at her jump back. "I like this Dean. Leaner, meaner, and more handsome if I do say so myself. I don't let little shit hold me back girly. Like you and Sammy for instance. I would have made it a hell of a lot further if I didn't have my brother and kid sister tagging along. What the hell are we, the Brady Bunch of hunting? Dad should have learned how to wear a damn comdon!" He said with so much coldness that Dani didn't recognize the voice at all. "I'm gonna tell you one last time. Go back to where I sent you! Let Cain keep you safe from me. Let him keep you safe from everything. Learn to be normal. Let. Me. Go!" He screamed. Dani sighed as she turned to walk out the door. She told him one last time that she loved him.

Sam paced the library running his hands through his hair. Dani rounded the corner and leaned against the door. "I talked to him", she said in a soft voice. Sam stopped and turned to look at her. She had tears in her eyes. "He told me to go back to the safe house so he couldn't hurt me. Told me that we needed to stop trying to save him. Sam we can't! We need Dean back!" Sam wrapped his arms around his sisters smaller frame and began rubbing her hair. It had soothed her for as long as he can remember. He remembered Dean rubbing her hair when Dani would have a nightmare. He remembered Dad rubbing her hair after she would miss a shot during target practice or after a hard hunt.

The sound of their brothers voice pulled them from their embrace. "Sammy! Where are you? Looks like your cure is working!" Dean laughed an evil chuckle that made the siblings look at each other with panic filled eyes. "Shit! The demon has human blood now so the devil's trap wouldn't hold him!' Sam hisses as quietly as he could. He grabbed his sister hand as they started to run.

"Oh Sammy! Come out and play!" Dean said in a sing song voice. He chuckled as he kicked in door after door. Suddenly a red light and alarm went off. He laughed "Lockdown. That's smart. Means I can't escape. That also means you can't either Sammy! Dani still here with you? I was planning on letting her go, but since we're going to be having so much fun we'll just let her join too. It'd be rude to leave our baby sister out!"

"Sam.. what the hell are we doing to do?" Dani asked looked behind her to make sure they weren't being followed. "Hide" He said simply as he opened a door and let his sister further down the hall.

Dean saw the opened door and smirked. Got ya. He took a few steps in and looked around hoping to find his hiding family. The door slammed behind him. "That was your plan Sammy? Lock me in a room? Too bad this is the weapons room you idiot!" Dean laughed. Dani rolled her eyes as she started running. Of course it couldn't have been an empty coat closet that he was locked in. The sound of wood being busted made her run even harder. It was followed by Dean's voice "Sammy!" Shit he had some how gotten out.

Dean gripped the hammer tighter. "Come on Sammy. I'll make you a deal. You come on out and we'll let the girl leave. That sounds good huh?" Dean asked as he glanced down the hall. Sam rolled his eyes. Yeah that's not going to happen. "No Dean. You're going to have to go back to the chair so that we can finish your treatments and get you better. You're not hurting either of us" Sam whirled around in time to duck from the hammer that was flying at his head. "Dean!" Sam yelled as the brothers started to fight. Dani had ran as fast as she could to get to the pair before one of them seriously hurt the other. She gripped her angel blade in her left hand as she came upon the pair. Suddenly Dean was pulled off of Sam by a pair of strong arms. Dani looked up to meet the glowing blue eyes of Castiel.

Cas put two fingers to Dean's head and tightened his grip as the man went to sleep instantly. Dean was drug into the chair again and placed in cuffs this time. Sam thanked Cas as he grabbed the next needle. Only one more to go. One hour and he would have his brother back. The Mark would no longer have an effect on his family.

How wrong he was.


	11. Chapter 11

Dani and Cas slipped out into the hall while Sam waited for Dean to wake up. "Thanks for that. I'm pretty sure he really would have killed Sam. Then probably me." Dani said not looking at the man. "You're welcome. I know that Dean isn't himself right now. He would never hurt either of you." Cas comforted the girl standing beside of him. His newly restored grace buzzed as he looked at her freckled face. Something felt... Off about her. Cas started to ask then Sam yelled for the pair. They looked at each other and Cas took off running.

Castiel threw the door open and looked at the man in the chair. It worked. Dean was back. Cas smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. He walked over to embrace his friend as Sam unlocked his hand cuffs. The three men stood around talking for a few minutes longer. "Alright, I better go apologize to Dani. I did try to kill her and all" Dean said rubbing his neck with a look of shame. They followed Dean down the hall into Danielle's bedroom. He softly knocked as he called her name. No answer. Dean opened the door and saw three notes on the pillow. He then up and passed them out to the two other men. "Dean, you were right. It is looking into a mirror. I know what my future holds. I saw the pain in Sammy's eyes as you tried to kill him. I can't be around either of you when that happens to me. I love you -D" Dean flopped onto the bed as he rubbed his calloused hands through his hair.

Sam read his out loud as well. "Sammy, I know you didn't listen to Dean, but please listen to me. Don't follow me. It's not safe for you where I'm headed. It's especially not safe for Dean. So if you love me then you will keep Dean away. I love you -D" Sam folded the paper back up and slipped it into his back pocket. The brother glanced over at the angle who was still glancing at his letter. "What's it say man?" Dean finally asked. "Cas, I know once you find out the truth you'll never forgive me. It's probably best this way. It's been hard loving you all these years and you being just out of reach. Just as I told Sam, where I'm headed you're not safe. Please respect me Cas and don't try to come get me. Make sure Dean keeps his mouth shut about my location. It can put us all at risk. Castiel I'm so proud of how far you have came. I love you dearly -D" Cas finished with a red face. The brothers both looked at the ground. "Family meeting!" Dean suddenly announced and headed to the library.

Dean poured three glasses of whiskey and passed them out before taking a seat opposite of his brother and best friend. "Alright, I'm gonna tell you everything. You both keep your mouth shut until I get done. Once I finish you can do whatever you think is fair to me" Dean said taking a gulp of his drink. Sam and Cas exchanged worried glances.

"Crowley told me about the first blade. It was a brilliant plan. I was more than willing to take the Mark and control the Blade. We met Cain and he took a shining to Dani right away. Told me that if I wanted his Mark the only way was to give it to her too" Dean was deep in his story until the sound of a glass breaking pulled him from his thoughts. His best friend sat with a bloody hand and tiny shards of glass covering the table in front of him. Dean nodded. "Like I said Cas, once I'm done it's all fair game. I forced her to take the Mark. She fainted twice from the pain. Hell I nearly did too so I know it was rough on her. Cain told her that she would never die. He didn't tell her what she would become. I pushed and pushed up until the second that he grabbed her arm. God I wish I could take it back. She came into the dungeon while I was still a demon and I told her she was looking at her future." Dean finished with tears running down his face. Sam took a huge gulp of his drink. "Alright. Where is she? We'll go get her and find a way to fix her too." Sam said hopeful. "It's not that easy Sammy. She's staying with Cain and..." Dean didn't get to finish his sentence. He was pulled from his chair and punched before he could register what was happening. He looked into the eyes of Cas as he was struck once more in the mouth. Blood trickled out of his lip as he looked down. He deserved this and so much more. "You let her bear the Mark of Hell? You sent her to live with Cain? You did this to her!?" Cas screamed as he lunged towards his best friend again. Sam sprung out of his seat and pulled the angel off of his brother. "Cas. Not that I don't agree that Dean needs this, but we're wasting time. We need to find Dani. Now!" Sam screamed. "First we need something. You're not gonna like it" Dean said spitting blood into his empty cup.

Dani had left in a hurry after Sam yelled for her and Cas to come quick. She knew that the blood had worked. She had to get away from the three people she loved before she also was strapped to a chair wanting to kill them. As much as she hated to admit it, Cain was right. She shouldn't have came at all.

It was dark as she pulled back into the driveway of the the farm house. Cain came out on the porch to greet her. She didn't make it up the first step before she started crying.

His arms came around her shoulders as he guided her onto the couch. She sobbed as she told him the story. He rubbed circles up and down her back trying to calm her. "Dani... It's time. This plan has been in effect long before you're great great grand parents were even thought about. It's happening first thing in the morning so we need to go over it." He got up to make a pot of tea.

Dani listened to the rugged man sitting in front of her. "I need to do this pretty girl. The world needs to be rid of my blood line and all those like me. Now now, before you try, I'm not going to be stopped. Not by you at least" He finished with a sad smile. She knew he was talking about Dean. Dean would have to use the First Blade to kill Cain. "You know your part of the plan? You grab your bag as soon as I head out and you go to the cabin that I told you about. It's not much, but it's a place to stay. Find something to keep you busy, but nothing that involves you being around other people for too long. You understand pretty girl?" He asked as he rubbed his thumb across her hand. She hated this plan. She knew deep down it was what Cain wanted, but she still hated it. "I've left you two things in your bag. You're not to touch them until the time is right. You'll know in your heart when that happens" he stated firmly and got up to fill up his cup.

"And you three Stooges think this is a good idea? To give the first blade back to the very one that we're bloody trying to keep it from!?" Crowley screamed as he paced the parking lot. Dean was the one that answered. "It's for Dani" He looked back up and Crowley was gone. He sighed as he turned to his brother. "That was our last and only plan. I don't know what to do now to get her back." The three turned to leave when a cough echoed from behind them.

"Alright boys, here's the deal. Squirrel can have the Blade when it's needed. He gets Danielle back and I get the Blade back. I'm with you every step of the way. Agreed?" Crowley asked looking at each man in the eyes. They all three agreed at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

Dani woke the next morning at her usual time of 6:30. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. Cain sat at the kitchen table drinking his morning tea. Two plates sat at the table. "I thought it might be nice to have one last breakfast together before we leave" He said looking out the window. She nodded and sat down. They ate in silence. She got up to wash the dishes but Cain spoke, "Just leave it. They won't matter" He chuckled darkly. Dani could tell that his strength was starting to fade. He had fought the Mark for a very long time. He was starting to embrace it now to finish his plan.

The pair walked out the door together one last time. Dani threw her bag into her Dad's old truck and turned back to look at the house. She loved this house. For the first time in her lift it felt like home.

"If this ever ends good it's yours." Cain's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Cain, we both know that it's never going to end well for me. Sure I might get rid of the Mark, but then I'll keep hunting. Either way it ends bloody for me." She said in a soft voice. "Pretty girl" He said in a deep voice while taking a step towards her "You don't have to keep hunting even if the Mark let's you go. You can do whatever you want. It's your life. Someone else will always be around to save the world." He tilted her chin up with his calloused hands. She met his eyes one last time and felt the tears start to fall. This plan didn't have to happen. It didn't have to go this way! She started to panic. Yet again, Cain read her like a book. "Come on now, we've talked about this. This has to happen. Pretty girl don't cry. I will always be with you" He winked at the younger girl who sniffed as she tried her hardest to stop crying. Without another word the two both took a step forward and their lips met. He kissed her so fiercely that her knees buckled. They both glanced at each other and took off towards their own vehicles.

Dani cried harder the further she drove. North Carolina was where she was headed. She was on her way to her new life and hated each mile that was putting behind her.

Dean answered his phone "Cas? Whatcha got?" Cas stood in a field with freshly covered graves. "A whole lot of dead bodies. Cain has been busy." A sound from his left pulled Cas'attention from the phone. He flipped it closed without even saying goodbye. Cain stood before him once he lifted his eyes from the phone. "Hello Castiel."

"Cain.. this needs to stop. The killing needs to end today. Let me bring Danielle home and we can all work this out. It doesn't need to end in blood" Cas tried to reason with the man. "My pretty girl is no longer with me. She left this morning on her way to one of my safe houses. She just needs to learn her own path with The Mark. Castiel my DNA is tainting the world. We need rid of it. The killing gene runs through their veins. It started with blood, so it ends in blood" Cain said eerily calm. Cas dropped his angel blade from his sleeve. "Not today Castiel. You're not on my list. I only have a few more and then you can move on with Dean's plan. Once it's finished, look after my pretty girl and keep her safe" Castiel looked up and he was alone.

Cas hurried back to the bunker to pass on the information he had gotten from Cain. "Ridding the world of his blood? Huh. Oh! Right here. Seth Willis will be next according to this genealogy report" Sam said typing even faster. "Got his address! It's only a few hours from here!" The 3 got into the Impala and rushed off. Castiel struggled telling the brothers about what Cain had said about Danielle. "So what, he's like in love with her?" Dean snorted as he pushed the gas a little harder. "The only path of the Mark that she needs to take is the path that gets that damn thing off of both of us!" He added through gitted teeth.

Before they knew it they were pulling into a small ranch style house with a large barn out back. The three split up, already knowing the plan ahead of time. Cain stood before Sam and talked calmly to the man. Castiel stood behind the barn and placed the call to Crowley. On the first ring he answered and within a blink of an eye was standing beside the angel. With a nod to Dean the plan moved forward.

Cain stood in the middle of the huge devil's trap that Sam had carved in the loft of the barn. "This won't hold me forever!" He yelled towards the door. The door swung open and Dean answered "I don't need forever." The two immediately jumped into the fight. Punches, kicks, and hits handed on both bodies. The pair were circling each other when Cain spoke "Make sure she's fine after this. She's going to be scared for awhile. I've grown to care for her Dean. The first woman since my wife that has given me reason to get out of bed each morning. Sadly, my pretty girl is in love with the angel outside. She will need him in the next coming months. She will come to you once she figures it out. Goodbye Dean" and with that Cain dropped to his knees and let Dean stab him quickly in the heart.

Dani unpacked her bag in the small room of the cabin. It was nestled deep in the woods in the middle of the North Carolina mountains. She suddenly gasped for breath and grabbed at her heart. She knew. That was the sign that Cain had somehow sent to her. She quickly grabbed for her bag to find the brown envelope that Cain had slipped into her bag the night before. She ripped it open and pulled out a letter.

Hey Pretty girl,

It's been a long time since I've sat down and written a letter. If you're reading this, then you know I'm already gone. I'm so sorry sweet girl that I couldn't be around to protect you longer. I'm even more sorry for giving you this horrid curse that now scars your beautiful skin. When I first saw you I wanted you. The first woman that I have thought about like that in a very long time. I knew I needed to leave a mark on your life like you left on mine. There is talk of a way to get rid of The Mark that very few know of. If anyone can find those people, it's you! Pretty girl I have a confession, even if you find a cure the Mark will stay on your arm. The Curse will be gone, but the Mark will stay. Like I told you I will be with you forever. I will miss you pretty girl.

Cain.

Dean handed the bloody blade back to Crowley. It didn't even feel the same as before. It felt like any other knife. That was a good sign. Now he just needed to figure out how to find his sister. He turned to Cas, who he noticed had unshed tears in his eyes. He guessed his friend had heard what Cain had to say about Dani loving the angel instead of him. In that moment Dean knew that Castiel had figured out his feelings for Danielle.

Fast forward 2 months*

Danielle sat on the porch swing with a blanket wrapped around her legs. Autumn was hitting the mountains and the cool air was starting to creep in. The house phone started ringing and Dani found herself going towards it. In all the time she had been here she never heard the phone ring. She knew she shouldn't answer, yet she did anyways. "Hello?" She asked. "Dani! It's me. It's Sam. Before you hang up just listen... We did it! We got a cure!" She listened to her older brother go over the plan on getting the Mark removed her her and Dean. She glanced down at her arm, knowing hers would never be gone. It was still a sore spot that she wasn't sure how she felt about. "Listen Sammy, I'll meet you. You get two days. If this doesn't work then I need your word that you will let me walk away and you'll never call this number again. I have a good thing going here. I'm learning how to cope." He agreed and before she could think twice she was in the truck headed towards her brother.


	13. Chapter 13

Danielle pulled into the run down motel, noticing the 67 Impala sitting out front. She slid out of the truck and braced herself to knock on the door. As soon as her knuckles hit the peeling door it flew open and Sam had her in his arms. "Dani! God I've missed you. Where have you been? How are you? Did.. did someone get in touch with you about Cain?" He fired question after question. "Slow down Sammy" She smiled as she spoke to her brother. "You know where I've been. I've been there since I left. I'm okay I guess. And yes. I know. I'm just.. I'm not ready, okay?" She looked at her worn out boots instead of her brothers look filled with pity. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke again "So tell me about this plan."

Dean sat at a smoke filled bar drinking a watered down whiskey while humming along with ACDC on the jukebox. "Hello Squirrel" A voice said right beside him. "Jesus!" Dean said while he jumped. "Dark Lord works better" Crowley said as he flagged down the bartender. "Okay Tom Riddle, what can I do for you?" Dean snorted into his glass at his own joke. "I need one last favor. I'll be in your debt Squirrel. We both know that's a very powerful thing to have" Crowley said in a low voice as he sqirled the tiny umbrella around his cocktail. "Yeah? And what's the favor?" Dean said turning to look the demon in the eyes. "Need you to clear out an old wearhouse that has a few Lucifer lovers in it." Crowley said taking his first sip and humming in response. "Let's go!" Dean clapped the King on the back as he stood and threw down a $20.

"Sam, I don't know about this. I'm not saying I don't trust Rowena, I'm just saying The Book of The Damned isn't something that I should even be near. Much less trying to help gather ingredients for a spell from it!" Danielle yelled as she backed into the corner. Her voice suddenly got soft "It's like it's calling to me. I want to take it. It's like an urge that I can't stop." She sunk to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up expecting her brother to be looking back down at her, surprisingly, it was the witch. "I'll go lock this in tha car. Sam and I will go over tha notes and you can sit right here on tha bed and catch yer breath. Dear it must have been a long drive!" The older woman tutted as she pulled Danielle up on her feet. In a flash Rowena had grabbed the book and was out the door. Sam sat stunned at the small table in the middle of the room. He had never saw the witch care about anyone. Why was she being nice to his sister?

Quietness. When you're lying in bed at night it's all you pray for. Your mind to shut up, the leaky faucet to stop dripping, or for your brother to stop watching TV so loud. When you're on a hunt, it's the complete opposite. Quiet means something is up. Someone is hiding in the quietness. Dean slipped down the first hall he came to and tried three doors that all lead to small offices. Each had been empty. Empty and quiet. He heard a small shuffle from the next door, a large metal door. Glancing behind him and nodding his head to Crowley, Dean put his hand on the knob and pulled back. He stepped inside and took a quick look around. There must have been at least 30 demons staring back at him. Shit.

"Alright Rowena, we need to hurry!" Sam hissed as he glanced back at his sleeping sister. "You think I don't know that Samuel? I'm trying ma best here!" She hissed back. Sam shook his head and looked back down at his notes. An angel feather? That was seriously one of the ingredients for getting rid of the Mark of Cain? Where was he going to get... Cas! He excused himself to call the only angel he trusted.

"Cas?" Sam spoke when his friend answered. "Sam. Have you found Dani? Is she okay?" Cas questioned. "Yeah. Yeah she's here. She's fine. She's actually asleep right now. Listen Cas, I need you to come to the motel. We found the spell and it calls for an angel feather. I know this might be awkward but.. um.. could you...?" Sam trailed off while he rubbed the back of his neck. "I understand Sam. I will be there in three hours." Cas stated before he hung up.

There was no way the two would be able to fight off all of these demons on their own. Dean growled as he thought he should have known better than to help the King of Hell. "Well, well, if it isn't Dean Winchester. Miss these?" The woman chuckled as she flashed her eyes black. "Like a hole in the head" He quipped. "Here I didn't think you could go any lower Dean, yet here you are slumming with that thing!" She hissed pointing to Crowley. "Yeah, well, he growns on ya" Dean chuckled as he glanced back to Crowley and gave a small nod. At that moment Crowley let the angel blade fall from his sleeve, and Dean grabbed Ruby's knife from his waist band. The fight began. The demons all ran towards the two men screaming. Punches, kicks, hits, and stabs were filling the old wearhouse quickly. Dean and Crowley stood back to back fighting their way through the demons. Around 10 dead bodies lay scattered across the dusty floor. Realizing they were outnumbered and would most likely lose this fight, Crowley opened his suit jacket to grab his secret weapon. He had brought it as a 'just in case' and good thing he had! He pulled at Dean's arm and slid the weapon into his rough hands. Dean glanced down and saw The First Blade.

Sam and Rowena gathered all of the remaining ingredients and laid them across the small table. "Just the feather left. How long til yur angel gets here?" Rowena questioned as she looked at the list again. "For the hundredth time, he's on his way!" Sam said rubbing his hands through his hair. "This better work!" He said mostly to himself. "Oh, it will" The witch smiled down at him then glanced over at the sleeping girl laying on the bed.

"Crowley you know this isn't going to work! After I killed Cain it just felt like any other damn knife in my hand!" Dean said between punches to the demon who was currently on her knees gasping for breath. "You weren't mad then! You didn't want to have to kill Cain. It was a chore. Now try the bloody blade!" Crowley yelled as he ducked from the kicked aimed at his left knee. Dean gripped the knife tightly. It felt good. Felt like coming home. Felt like sitting in front of a warm fire after being out in the unforgiving December winter. Felt like an old friend. Dean smiled as three demond decended on him. Within the blink of an eye the three were all sliced up and laying in a puddle of their own blood. Crowley smirked as he pushed the angel blade into a small red head. Within minutes Dean stood in the middle of the room covered in blood and breathing heavy. Oh did this feel good. His bright green eyes were a shade darker as he glanced around at the bodies. Crowley spoke filling the silence "Good work. So now I owe you a favor. I'll just be taking the Blade and I'll be on my way" He stuck his palm out towards Dean. Dean looked down at the Blade in his fist. Could he let it go again? It felt like an extension of himself. He laughed as he started to walk away. Crowley was before him in the blink of an eye. "Dean. The Blade. Now" He said firmly. "Go to Hell Crowley. It's mine." He growled as he took another step towards the door. "They found Danielle!" Crowley said as a last effort in trying to get the hunter to stop. It worked. Dean stopped in his tracks. "Dani? She's.. she's near?" Dean questioned. "Of course. That's why I asked today for this favor. She's in the next town over. I figured we could handle this problem then go dropped in on the family" Crowley smiled as he took a step towards Dean. Dean looked back down at the Blade. It really felt good in his hand. Now that he knew his sister was safe and that she was close; which meant Sammy was close, he could kill the King of Hell. It had to be done. All demons had to go. He took his first step towards Crowley smirking.


	14. Chapter 14

"Squirrel, don't. Give me the blade and we can go on and get that pretty sister of yours. Moose is with her. I bet they're planning the family reunion as we speak!" Crowley said backing away slowly. Dean lunged at the man. Within the blink of an eye he had the demon up against the wall by his collar. Dean started having second thoughts. He hated this man, hell he wasn't even a man! He was a demon, the King of Hell! He had to be killed. Then again, Crowley had helped the siblings out many times, he always kept Dani safe, and most of the time he was useful. Dean's eyes darkened another shade as he lifted the Blade.

Dani woke up with a scream. Breathing heavy she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Sam took two large steps and was beside her wrapping her in a hug. "Shhhh. It's okay. It was just a dream. You're okay" He soothed as he rubbed her hair. She gave her brother a small smile as she rubbed her face again. The same dream had haunted her for months. Each and every night she had the same dream. Cain. His gruff voice telling her that he would be with her forever, that she had to follow her own path of the Mark, and that his brand would forever be on her skin. It wasn't necessarily a nightmare, it just left her feeling on edge.

Dean lifted the Blade and brought the handle down on the crown of Crowley's head. The man was knocked out instantly. Dean let him drop and made his way out the door. He jumped into his stolen truck and made his way towards the town that his siblings were currently in.

The drive was less than 45 minutes. He was pulling into the parking lot when "Bad Moon Rising" starting playing. He sat in the white Ford and listened to the song. He laughed as he thought back to his sister making his birthday cake last year as she danced and sung in the kitchen to this song. He wiped a tear from his face, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Cas knocked on the motel door as he glanced nervously over his shoulder. A habit he had picked up as of recently. All of Heaven and Hell wanted the angel dead. Having his grace back was a huge stress lifted. Now he just had to face the Winchester sister. The door swung open pulling him from his thoughts. He looked straight ahead, expecting Sam's towering figure to greet him. Instead he had to look down to see Danielle standing there looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Castiel" she said in a sigh. She stood on her tippy toes and threw her arms around the man that she had been thinking of these past few months. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. She smelled the same she always had, vanilla and honey. It made his chest tighten. "Cas" Sam nodded to the angel. "Sorry to break this up, but we need to hurry. We've gotta finish this spell and get my brother and sister back to normal" Sam said smiling at his little sister. Danielle's heart broke. She hadn't told anyone of her little parting gift from Cain. She was still trying to process. Once the siblings had located Dean and cast the spell, she guessed she would have to explain why it didn't work on her. She sighed as she watched Castiel hand Sam a midnight black feather.

Dean made his way across the gravel parking lot and opened the door to the closed bar. In the corner sat the man who he was looking for. "Hello Dean! Do come and try these nachos. They're delicious." The deep voice of Death called to the hunter. Dean took a deep breath as he made his way towards the offered food.

"So let me get this straight.. you want me to take you somewhere far away so you can't keep killing? Dean I'm not saying that I don't love the idea of taking you out of this world, but why the sudden change of heart? You killed even before you got this Mark." Death questioned as she slurped his glass of Coke. "I killed monsters. Not slaughtered. Especially not innocent people. The Mark has changed me. Turned me demon, and even after I was cured, it's starting to turn me back down that path. I felt it today when I was using it." Dean said twiddling his thumbs. "No." Was his reply. "No?" Dean questioned. "That's correct. The answer is no. We both know how this goes... You die, Sam and Dani bring you back, something bad happens because of that, and the cycle starts over again. Dean Winchester your ticket was punched a long time ago. You were suppose to be dead for years. Your family keeps bringing you back. It gets old! Do you know how valuable my time is boy?" Death questioned looking Dean in the eyes. "I know. That's why everything has to change this time" Dean said smirking. "Go on" Death said leaning in to listen to the plan.

"Alright, that should be it. Go get Dean and we'll cast this spell" Rowena said with the roll of her eyes. This was boring. Sure she was excited to be in possession of the Book of The Damned, but it wasn't the same when you had a lumberjack smacking your hand every time you try to sneak a sneak a little peek. Sam nodded as he picked up his phone to call his older brother. Just as he picked up the phone it rang. "Dean? I was just getting ready to call you" Sam said into the receiver. "Yeah she's here. Where? Okay. We'll be right there. Why? Uh, okay I guess?" Sam hung up with furrowed brows.

"So Dean just called. He wants Dani and I to come to the bar down the road.. alone. He insisted that Cas isn't around." He said glancing at the angel. Cas stood stonic. Something seemed off. "I guess grab your coat Dani. Let's go grab him and get rid of this Mark. It's making Dean weirder than he normally is" Sam said with a chuckle.

The siblings parking the Impala beside the stolen truck that they assumed their brother was driving. They both glanced at each other when they were at the door getting ready to head inside. Dani gave her brother a small smile as she opened the door.

Dean sat at the bar sipping on a honey colored whiskey with a few ice cubes floating around. His back sat straight up in the chair. He wasn't relaxed at all. His thoughts were on his father. John had raised the three in an unorthodox fashion. He lived and raised his kids by a code. If Dad were here he would understand. He would know that the greater good of the world mattered more than three siblings. John would understand that Dean was a danger to everyone and that he would need to stopped. Permanently.

Dani and Sam slipped into the seats on either side of Dean as they both grabbed the glasses that their older brother had already poured for them. "Dean. It's good to see you" Dani said as she looked at her big brother with such loved. She had missed both of her brothers like crazy, but Dean the most. She had always been closest to the oldest Winchester. He slowly turned towards his little sister and looked at her as she sipped her drink. She looked so much like Dean did when he was her age. She even had the look of seeing far too much in her eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered as the man walked out of the back room.

"Something is wrong. We should go to the bar" Castiel said as he paced the musky motel room. "Relax hot wings. They're fine! Dean just wanted to talk to them about everything that has happened in tha past few months. They'll laugh, they'll cry, then they'll be back. Now sit down before you start making me nervous!" The witch hissed as she kept her eyes on the pacing angel. Castiel didn't sit, in fact, he grabbed the witch by the arm and tugged her out to his own stolen car. "You expect *me* to ride in *that*!?" Rowena gasped as she looked at the ugly car before her. "Either get in or go into the handcuffs and get locked in the bathroom. Your choice" Cas said as he opened the passenger side door looking back at her. She didn't pause as she ran to the car and jumped in. She had saw the state of that bathroom when they had first checked in. She'd rather go on a pointless errand with an angel.

"Dean? What's he doing here?" Sam asked getting up from the bar stool. "Sam, it's good to see you. You as well Danielle" Death said nodding to both. "We've actually called this meeting to talk to you two about something that is happening in the next few minutes." He stated flatly. "Dean?" Dani whispered from behind him. He grabbed her arm as he pulled her to stand next to Sam. "Listen.. this needs to happen. This *has* to happen. I'm a danger to the world. I've turned into something that I use to hunt and I'm not even talking about the demon part. I've turned into a cold blooded monster. It's that simple. What do we do with monsters? We get rid of them" he said looking between his siblings. "Dean we're not killing you! You know how that ended!" Sam hissed as he looked out of the corner of his eye to his sister. "Nobody said anything about you killing him boy" Death said filling his plate full of chicken wings. "That's what this is? A suicide Dean? You brought us here to say goodbye while you have him kill you?!" Dani screamed. No. She had lost him to the Mark once. It wasn't going to happen again. Beside, she had the Mark so she was safe around him. "You're not going to watch him kill me Danielle. Stop being so dramatic" Dean said with a roll of his dark green eyes. "You... You never call me Danielle. That's the first time in my life you've ever called me that" Dani said as she took a step back from the stranger that was her brother. "He quiet right Danielle, he didn't bring you here to watch me kill him." Death said standing next to Dean. He pulled out his scythe and handed it to Dean.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dean what are you doing?!" Sam hissed as he tucked his little sister behind him. "This has to happen Sam. The world has to be rid of me. In order for that to happen, it has to be rid of you two. You both always bring me back. Make deals or figure out how hair brain idea to bring me back. Not this time. When I'm gone, I need to stay gone. Listen you'll both be going to Heaven so it'll be fine" Dean said in a casual tone. It was as if he was talking about the weather, not murdering his family. "Will you listen to yourself Dean! You're fine with killing us? The two people who have always had your back, the two that you raised, the two who love you more than anything. That's fine Dean. I won't beg for my life, but think long and hard on his. We both know that one of us isn't getting into Heaven with the Mark of Hell on them!" Dani yelled at her brother as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Crowley adores you. He'll take good care of you. Plus Michael always found you interesting. Maybe you can spend a little time in the cage and get to know him! You too Sam, if you end up down there I'm sure you'll be in the cage with Lucifer at some point. See! You'll be together!" Dean smiled as if he had just came up with the best plan ever. Death coughed and gave Dean a pointed look. "Get on your knees. Both of you" Dean said evenly. Both siblings knees hit the ground without a protest from either. Sam tried one last time. "Dean, listen to me. We found a spell! Rowena is sitting in the motel right now waiting on us..."

Danielle stopped listening. She silently prayed.

Cas sped down the two lane road trying to quickly make his way to the bar. "Can't this hunk o junk go any faster?" The witch beside him grumbled. "I'm try..." He cut off. That's when he heard her sweet voice in his head. "Castiel I'm not sure if you can hear me, I might be so far from Heavens reach that my prayers don't work anymore. If they do then I need you to hear this. Dean is getting Death to kill him. First, Dean needs to kill us so we can't bring him back. He thinks the world will be safer without him. Cas we both know what's going to happen to me when he kills me. I'm going to become a demon. When that happens I need you to smite me. I know it's not going to be easy, but I need you to promise me. I don't want to become that. Just end me and never give it a second thought. Castiel before I die I want you to know something that I've wanted to say for years. I love you. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I've cherish each moment we've had together. I wanted more moments like that for the rest of my life. I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry we didn't get to spend these last few months together. And I'm sorry that I'm asking this of you, knowing that you'll live with the guilt for the rest of eternity, but Castiel I need you to keep my last wish. I love you" The prayer stopped just as quickly as it started. "What is it?" Rowena asked looking at the angel with worry covering her face. Castiel looked in the rear view mirror and saw the tears rolling down his cheek. He didn't even know he could cry. He pushed his foot further on the gas pedal.

"Sammy, Dani, close your eyes. I don't want you to see this" Dean said looking down at his brother and sister. "No. I want you to look me in the eyes as you kill me Dean!" Dani said with as much strength as she could muster. "Close your eyes Danielle!" He scremed back. She didn't blink as the scythe came whirling towards her.

Cas pulled into the parking lot with a squeal of his tires. He didn't even look back to make sure the witch stayed in the car as he ran into the bar. He stopped as he saw the sight before him.

Danielle and Sam, still on their knees gasped as Dean stood with the scythe still in his hands after he had beheaded Death with it. "Did you just..? Is he..?" Sam questioned. "I don't know" Dean answered. All three stared at the now empty spot. "Danielle!" The deep voice broke the silence. "Castiel!" She yelled as she got from her knees and ran into the arm of the angel. Both held each other tight making sure that the other was real.

"Come on. Rowena has the spell. We can do it in here!" Sam said as he ran out the door to grab the witch. He returned a few minutes later dragging the woman with one hand, and a bag of ingredients I'm the other. "Hurry!" He barked as he sat the bag down on the bar.

The windows started to shake. The lights flickered. A scream broke out and everyone looked at the girl who had made the bone chilling sound. Danielle dropped to the floor as she clawed at her arm. Dean hissed as the pain hit him. Cas ran across the room to put him arm protectively around Danielle as her screams started to fade. Deans gritted teeth started to relax and he quickly pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to look for the Mark. "It's gone" he whispered. "It's gone!?" Sam asked. "It's gone!" he said with a smile on his face as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"Danielle is yours gone?" Cas questioned the woman in his arms. "I'll.. I'll check in a second. I just need to go to the bathroom. I think I'm going to be sick" she said as she quickly stood and made her way to the back of the bar. The remaining three all looked at each other.

Dani opened the dingy bathroom door and turned on the light. It flicked a few times, before it finally emitted a soft glow and loud buzz. She looked at herself in the mirror and angrily swiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and tugged the sleeve of her flannel shirt up. The same red mark sat on her forearm that had been there for months. She choked her sob down and gripped the sink until her knuckles turned white. Damn it! Damn him! How could he do this to her? He said he had done it so he would always be with her. That wasn't his choice to make! It was her that was going to have to live with this for the rest of her life!

She quietly cried for a few more minutes before she washed her face, took a deep breath, and put on a fake smile. "Sorry about that! Everything just caught up with me I guess. These past few months have been insane, then to just have the Mark gone, it's all so crazy!" Dani gushed as she walked towards the group sitting at the bar. She caught eyes with the witch, who gave her a pointed look. Danielle's breath caught in her throat and she looked away.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Dean beamed as he smacked his brother on the shoulder one more time. They all made their way back to the parking lot and stood beside their cars as they decide to head back to the bunker instead of the crappy motel a few minutes away. "Hey hot wings, why don't you let me drive yer Batmobile and you can ride with the Brady Bunch?" Rowena said holding her hand out waiting for the keys to be dropped. Cas gave them to her without so much as a second thought. The woman peeled out of the parking lot with gravel flying. "Does she even know how to drive?" Danielle questioned causing everyone to laugh. The laughing stopped when everyone noticed a dark smoke headed towards them. "Get in the car!" Dean screamed. All 4 of them dove for the car as Dean threw it in reverse. Castiel gripped Danielle's hand as they sat in the back seat waiting for the quick get away. Danielle was thrown closer to Cas as the car got stuck in a pothole. "Put it in drive Dean!" She screamed as she looked forward at the cloud of darkness barreling their way. "I'm trying!" He yelled back. "Dean!" Sam yelled. Everything went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam woke in the passenger seat with a massive headache. He grunted as he sat up straight. "You guys okay?" He questioned. He was met with silence. He looked over to the drivers seat, which was empty. He then looked over his shoulder into the back seat, which held a passed out Castiel. "Cas! Cas! Wake up! Dean and Dani are gone!" Sam yelled as he shook the sleeping angel. Cas groaned as he sat up. "What happened?" He asked in his usual gruff voice. "We'll figure that out later. Right now we need to find Dean and Dani!" Sam said as he pushed his door open and took of sprinting. With Cas right on his heels he started up a hill. He would be able to see for quiet a way from the peak. As soon as the pair got to the top, they noticed a sleeping form laying in the tall grass. Both took off running and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Dean was starting to come to. "Where were you Dean?" Sam asked. "I don't know. Didn't you see her?" Dean asked rubbing his temples. "Who? Dani? No she's gone too" Sam said looking around. "Over here!" Cas yelled from a free hundred feet away. Dani looked up at the blue sky as she came to. The clouds were floating by as if nothing had happened. The first face that came within the line of sight was the angles face. She smiled up at him as she sat up slowly. She noticed her two brothers running towards her. "Dani! Are you okay?" Sam questioned as he looked her over. "Yeah... Didn't you guys see them?" She asked as she looked to each of them. "Them what?" Cas asked with his head cocked to the side. "Oh, uh nothing. I think I was dreaming." She giggled an awkward laugh and finally stood.

"You two go on. I just want to have a minute with Dani. It's been awhile and we have a lot to talk about" Dean said to the two men. He turned back around to his sister and put his calloused hand into her smaller soft one. "So how you doing kiddo?" He said looking over to her. "Fine. Just... Trying to process" Dani answered with another small laugh. "So you asked if anyone else saw them. What did you mean?" He asked as the pair came to the peak of the hill. "Nothing Dean. Like I said, I was just dreaming." Dani answered looking out towards the small town that lay below them. "No it wasn't. I saw a woman. She was wearing a black dress and had.. well she had..." He stuttered. "The Mark of Cain on her chest?" Dani offered. "How did you know that!?" Dean asked looking back towards the car to make sure they weren't being over heard. "Because I saw her too", Danielle shrugged. "Wait... You said 'them' who else did you see?" He pressed. "I.. I saw the woman and then.. um.. I,. I saw Cain." Dani said looking down as she kicked the toe of her boot into the dirt. "What did they say Dani?" Dean said turning towards her. "Well she told me that she too had the Mark and that she understood me more than I realized. It wasn't much honestly. Then I saw Cain standing beside her, and she was gone. He told me a few things and then I woke up with Cas standing over me" Dani said never looking at her brother. "What did he say?" Dean said slightly louder. "Why does it matter to you Dean? What did the woman say to you?" Dani huffed. "Uh.. she said we had a bond and showed me the Mark. She said that the bond would make us want each other" It was his turn to kick at the dust. "Dean, that's.. that's a lot. What the hell have we gotten into?"

The two made their way back to the parked car, that was thankfully now out of the pothole. As the hours ticked by Danielle found herself getting sleepy. She closed her eyes and her dreams consumed her. The events of the day came back like she was watching a movie. "Cas.. I love you" "Dani close your eyes. I don't want you to see this!" "He's right, you're not going to watch me kill him." "I too have the Mark. I understand you more than you know Danielle. I don't have much time right now. But I did bring someone with me..."

"Hey pretty girl" The gruff voice echoed in the darkness of the cloud. "I missed you. I see you got rid of the curse." Cain said pointing towards Dani's arm. "Cain... Why didn't you tell me?! How could you leave this on me?? Dean got rid of his and you were fine with that. I have to keep mine forever!" Dani hissed to the Knight of Hell. "It's a reminder. One: of me. I hadn't so much as glanced at a woman since the death of my wife. You were special to me. A ray of sunshine in my dark life. Two: to remind you. Remind you that even if we all have monster inside of us, we can choose to keep it at Bay or unleash it. Keep yours leashed pretty girl. I know you think you're beyond saving, but remember I told you I could see your soul. I can see those dark spots. Pretty girl, there are so few. You're bright and shiny on the inside. Those dark ones still call to me. Made me want to change for you. You deserved better though, like the angel" he finished with a sad smile. He walked slowly towards Danielle and wrapped a strong arm around her waist. Her green eyes met his steel blue ones and he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. When she opened her eyes he was gone and she was laying in tall grass.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been one week since The Darkness was unleashed. The siblings were currently trying to get into Hell to see if Lucifer could help them seal up Amara. Danielle still hadn't told her brothers about her lasting Mark.

"I don't like it!" Dean seethed at his sister. "Tough Dean. I'm going. I'm not staying behind!" Dani yelled back. "Dani.. look. You're the only one out of this group that hasn't been to Hell. I'd like to keep it that way." Dean glided his fingers through his messy hair. "Dean, I have to do this. I can't explain it. I just... I need to do something, okay?" Dani pleaded with her older brother.

The siblings and the angel arrived at the destination quickly. Crowley and Rowena met them in a dark room. "Before we start.. Crowley can I speak to you alone?" Dani questioned as she walked out the door into the narrow hallway. "Feathers, look like she's finally realized she wants me more than you!" Crowley giggled as he skipped out the door. The pair walked for a few more feet until she pulled him into a small room. "Danielle I must admit, I didn't think our first time would be like this, but I'm not one to shy away from a quick thrill" Crowley smirked at the shorter woman. "Keep dreaming. Listen I need to tell you something. It can't get back to my brothers. So I need a contract. You get nothing in return for keepiny secret and I get nothing other than asking you a question." Dani said crossing her arms. "Love, doesn't sound like much of a deal. We neither get anything out of it. However, my curiosity has peaked. Deal." Crowley snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared in his hands. Dani quickly read it and nodded her head as she asked for a pen. The contract disappeared just as quickly. "Alright, so I haven't told anyone else about this. I'm just.. I'm lost. Crowley if I go to Hell with this on me.. can I.. Can I come back out?" Danielle asked as she lifted her sleeve. Crowley's eyebrows shot up. "Danielle, I thought Moose and Squirrel got rid of this ghastly thing!" He hissed. "They did. It's not the same Mark. It's a tattoo. Cain left a little reminder." She shrugged as she felt the tears threatening to fall. Crowley gently grabbed her arm as he put his hand on top of the Mark. Danielle looked anxious as he closed his eyes to focus. "It's just a tattoo now. Nothing of the Mark is left behind. Being in Hell with this wouldn't be any different than being in Hell without it. I assume you're wanting to go to Hell for another reason?" He guessed as he let go of her arm. She didn't say anything as she dropped her eyes to her dirty boots. "I'll have someone meet us. You're suddenly afraid and can't go any further. He'll be there to 'take you back' as far as your brothers are concerned. He will take you to Cain and return you safely. You have my word" Crowley finished with a hand held out towards the girl. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand to shake.


End file.
